Dark and Stormy Night
by Phoenix Princess555
Summary: Storm is left with the children for the night. A freak thunderstorm, power outages, and some unexpected guests. Oh the madness! Set in Red Witch's Misfit verse
1. A Night at the Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men Evolution and G.I.joe. The misfit characters are owned by the awesome author Red Witch.**

I'm one of the sisters sharing this account with my two sisters and this is one of my fics so please enjoy!! Just call me Sparky.

**Chapter 1: A Night at the Mansion**

"WHAAAAT!"

What was once a beautiful sunny day became dark and cloudy. One lightning bolt shot to the ground.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THOSE!" Logan yelled from the mansion lawns. Xavier was sitting at his desk facing an outraged Storm.

"It's only going to be a couple of hours. It's not like I'm asking you to watch them for a week," Xavier sighed.

"You're going to be gone the whole night! Why can't you ask Hank or Logan?" Ororo asked.

"Because, Hank is coming with me to the conference and Logan is going to be in Canada this evening. Besides, it's not that bad. These children are mature teens."

"BOBBY! IF YOU DON'T STOP FREEZING THE POOL, I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Scott yelled with ice falling from his shoulders as he chased Bobby past the office door.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE WAS IN THERE!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"See what I mean," Ororo groaned.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Look on the bright side, at least the misfits aren't here," Xavier said.

"You know that does sound pretty good out of both worse case scenarios," Ororo replied.

Later on that night after a few explosions and more lawsuits, most of the X-men were all in the rec room lying on the couches.

"Sooooo, we're the only ones left tonight?" Bobby asked as he looked around the room at Jean, Scott, Ororo, Kitty, Lockheed, Rogue, Kurt, Jubilee, Sam, Jamie, Tabitha, and Rahne.

"Yes. Why don't you guys watch a movie or something that **doesn't** involve killing or buildings being blown up," Ororo said as she left for the kitchen.

**SHWOOSH! CLUNK!**

"BOBBY! HOW MANY TTIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO ICE THE FLOOR!" Scott yelled from a crumpled heap on the floor.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I thought it was too good to be true. They lasted longer than I thought," Ororo thought as she came back to the room to a weird sight. Kitty was sitting next to Jean who was giving death glares at Tabitha who threw a small time bomb into her seat cushion. Bobby was being chased by Cyclops who was slipping everywhere on the ice path. Rahne and Jubilee were sitting on another couch smirking at the scene in front of them.

"YEEEOW! TELL YOUR CRAZY DRAGON TO CUT IT OUT KITTY!" yelped Sam, Jamie, and Kurt who were running around with partially singed clothes. A little purple dragon was dive bombing their heads and blowing flames.

"Well, like, he wouldn't be doing this if you guys didn't poke him for about five minutes," Kitty sighed.

"Alright guys!" Ororo began. Everyone seemed to freeze from their little escapades. "Any suggestions from the peanut gallery on what to have for dinner?"

"I can, like, cook something," Kitty piped.

"NOO!" erupted from the room.

"Last time you made muffins, you almost killed somebody," Jean said.

"Yeah! I was seeing stars and couldn't stand without barfing for a week!" Scott moaned.

"Hey! Like, my cooking isn't that bad!" Kitty bellowed.

"Oh, don't forget about ze muffins that dented ze cement in the floor," Kurt remarked.

"Ok then. How about I order a pizza," Ororo said.

"That's better than keeling over from Kitty's cooking," Rogue retorted.

"Hey!"

Once Ororo called, the room seemed to calm down a little bit.

"SO HELP YOU GOD JUBILEE, STOP REWINDING THAT KISSING SCENE!" Sam yelled.

"Uhgg. Here we go again," Ororo moaned. She was able to dodge some blastings, zaps, bombs, and a few chairs, coming into the room. "The pizza will be here in a few minutes."

"That's a relief. I'm starved," Kurt said.

**CRACK KABOOM!**

"AAAAAHHH!" All the people in the room levitated about five feet as the lights went out. They then flickered back. Ororo gave everyone a blank stare.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Bobby yelled on the top of his lungs and started to run in circles.

"Since we are all calm, cool, and collective. BOBBY STOP RUNNING AROUND! It's only a small thunderstorm and no Sam, I can't stop it." Sam was about to say something but shut his mouth. "We don't want another lawsuit from the weather forecasters."

"Oooohhh," Tabitha said.

"Weeeell I call dibs on not getting the pizza from outside," Jubilee remarked.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. I don't want anyone of you to be scarred for life by lightning," Ororo told them. Everyone's tension seemed to have lifted.

"Hey, like why won't the pizza guy come to the door?" Kitty asked.

"I wouldn't want someone else to go through this chaos of a school," Ororo answered. While everyone was talking, the pizza guy drove up to the mansion gates. "Excuse me for a second. I'll be back in about a minute." She walked toward the door and everyone made a chorus of gasps. "What now?"

"Um. The storm is kind of becoming larger. Are you sure you don't want to stop it?" Rahne asked.

"No don't worry. I'll be fine," Ororo assured.

"Famous last words," Jean mumbled. Ororo swiftly stepped out the door while everyone piled near the window.

"Ooow! You're stepping on my hand!" Jamie yelped.

"Someone's foot is on my face!" Kurt grumbled. Scott was standing on the sidelines watching the little scuffle in front of the window.

"To think we could actually do something together without causing chaos," Scott sighed. Outside in the pouring rain, Ororo was running or more so gliding on the air.

"The forecasters couldn't have just predicted a starry clear night," Ororo muttered under her breath. By the time she reached the car, she was soaked to the bone. It was down pouring with loud booms of thunder. Lightning streaked the sky. The pizza guy rolled the window down with an enthusiastic smile.

"Thanks so much for coming out here. That'll be twenty bucks," he said. Ororo put on a strained smile.

"Sure. Here you go," she replied through clenched teeth and handed him the money. She grabbed the pizzas and the guy drove away.

**CRACK KABOOM!**

Ororo ran back trying to shield the pizzas. The lightning was striking in the near by street. When she reached the door, Scott opened it. Everyone stared at the wet Storm in shock. Her hair started to frizz and she looked like she swam a relay race.

"O.k. maybe it's a little bad out there," Sam said.

"No! I think it's a beautiful serene night!" Ororo growled. She brought the pizzas into the dining room. The group of X-men followed in close proximity. Every once in while, the group would jump at the sound of thunder.

A few moments later…

**DING DONG!**

"Like, I can't believe you can still hear the door bell in all this thunder," Kitty commented. A few seconds past and nobody moved.

"Ugh. I'll get it since you guys are all brave enough to stay in this room," Ororo grumbled. She started to go out the door and everyone looked at each other at the table. She didn't reach the hallway before someone spoke.

"You know, I think I'll go with Ms. Munroe to make sure everything's o.k.," Bobby stammered.

"Me too."

"I'll go too."

"Hey don't leave me!" The students all shot out of their chairs and sprinted after Ororo.

She reached the door and opened it to an odd sight. A dark figure stood there with what looked like a strange hat.

"OH NO! IT'S EN SABAH NUR! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bobby screamed as he started to run around in circles. Again.

"RUN MAN RUN!" Scott yelled.

"Hiya Stormy!"

**I wonder who that can be, eh?? Please review everybody and the next chapter will be out soon!!**


	2. To the Sublevel

**To the Sublevel!**

"Hiya Stormy!"

"CALM DOWN! It's only Shipwreck. Even though I would probably be running around screaming too," Ororo retorted. In front of her stood a soaked Shipwreck with a garbage bag over his head. "And why, may I ask, are you wearing a bag over your head?"

"Well since everyone seems to be dying to know-" Shipwreck began gleefully. **CRACK KABOOM!** "I'll explain once everyone gets inside!" He yelped as he started to shuffle in.

"Wait. Everyone? Who's everyone?" Ororo asked with as much control she could attempt. Shipwreck barged through along with Althea, Todd, Pietro, and Lance. The X-men gaped and gave death glares at the misfits.

"Summers," Lance spat.

"Alvers," Scott snarled.

"Wow. Last name basis. I can just feel the love in the room right now," Tabitha said sarcastically.

"O.k. so on with this wonderful story," Shipwreck began. Storm smacked her head. "I was going to take a nice drive when these people somehow ended up in my car for who knows what reason. Soon as we got on the road, the car died and we had to be fearless and run through the howling winds and dodge bolts of lightning of the raging storm!"

"Here he goes again with the adventure stories," Althea grumbled.

Shipwreck continued, "We dodged lightning bolt after lightning bolt through the grounds. I had to use the garbage bag as my only protection! Aaaaaand here we are now."

"That is just peachy. Here comes another calm night," Jean retorted.

"Oh come on Jean. This is going to be so much fun. What could possibly go wrong," Todd added.

**CRACK KABOOM!**

The lights flickered and then went completely out. Some of the group that was near the front door went into a state of panic. They leapt into the middle of the room rolling as if they were jumping into bunkers.

"IIEEEEE! IT'S SO DARK. I'M GOING BLIND!" Bobby screeched.

"Here we go again," Rahne moaned.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Scott stop screaming! You sound like a girl! I think my ears just began to ring," Lance moaned.

"Hey it wasn't me!" Scott shot back.

"Then who did that obnoxiously high scream?" Jubilee asked.

"That was Pietro," Rogue replied.

"PIETRO YOU COWARD! GET OFF OF ME!" Jean screamed. She dropped him onto the floor.

"HEY!" yelped Pietro.

"Wow, like, that was awkward," Kitty said.

Still by the door stood Ororo with Shipwreck who were in the same position as Pietro and Jean. Shipwreck jumped into her arms. "Hold Me!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed and dropped him onto the floor. The room stayed pitch black and only flashes of lightning lit up the room.

"Everyone stay calm, **Shipwreck take your arm off of me**! I don't want anyone hurt. Can everyone **calmly**, THAT MEANS YOU BOBBY, help me find some flashlights?" Ororo announced. Her eyes started to glow white due to the insane situation.

"You know Stormy, your eyes look very beautiful in the darkness of the room," Shipwreck replied.

"Ughh!" Ororo sent a small lightning bolt at him.

"YEOW!"

Ororo shuffled around the room trying to find a flashlight. The students got up from their huddled positions on the ground.

"Ow! Jamie you're multiplying on my foot!" Sam yelled.

"YEOW! There's the end table!" Rahne yelped.

"OOF! PIETRO STOP WALKING INTO ME!" Jean screamed.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're clumsy!" Pietro snickered.

"OWWW LOCKHEED! I thought your tail was the pillow! KITTY tell him to stop!" Jamie cried.

"Hey I found some! It's Shipwreck to the rescue!" Shipwreck cheered. He grabbed the bunch and headed for the room. He flashed one on upward toward his face.

"Ah feel like we are all in capable hands," Rogue grumbled. Shipwreck handed the flashlights out which were able to dimly light the room.

"Ok. So the power switch is in the sublevel……somewhere…..I hope. Well we're just going to have to find it since we had so many renovations in this mansion," Storm explained. "I'm going down there. Anyone else want to?" No one budged. "Alright then. I guess you all will be stuck up here…in the dark—"

"—I'm going with you. I don't want to be stuck with these **imbeciles**," Scott alleged.

"So am Ah," Rogue agreed. They both walked and stood behind Ororo. Then the whole group except Bobby wanted to go.

"Bobby, are you like sure?" Kitty asked. "You know, I wonder if that crazy killer is still on the loose…" She was laughing at Bobby's gaping stare.

"HOLD ON, I'M COMING TOO!" He yelped and ran flailing his arms around behind everyone.

"I'll lead the way!" Shipwreck bellowed.

"No way! You'll probably lead us into a wall or something even though you have a flashlight," Althea groaned.

"Here, I'll go first," Ororo said. She took one step and everyone clung onto her in a huddle. The group stumbled forward. "Wow. I can't believe this mansion is full of mutants that can cause mass destruction and all of them are afraid of the dark!"

"Am not!" Pietro piped with his voice an octave higher.

"Coming from the one who screamed higher than any other girl in the room," Lance quipped.

"Children….and Shipwreck, let's keep going **without** everyone clinging onto each other please," Ororo sighed. The whole group inched toward the elevators that lead to the sublevel. "So the elevators don't work. We're all going to have to use the stairs."

"Wait, we have stairs? Ven did we get stairs? NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Kurt cried out.

"When was there ever a sign there?" Jubilee asked. Above the door read "STAIRS".

"You guys have been living in this mansion for how long? I can't believe you don't know your own home," Pietro scoffed.

"We had so many mishaps and explosions, MOSTLY FROM YOU GUYS, who knows what changed from rebuilding," Jean groaned. The group moved toward the door. All of the guys sidestepped away from the girls and toward the back.

"Now what!" Rogue growled.

"Well umm… Ladies first!" Scott stammered.

"No way!" Rahne hollered.

"You're the 'fearless leader'. I think you should go first," Tabitha insisted.

"Yeah Summers," Lance spat.

"I think the Misfits should go first," Sam coughed.

"No can do. It's creepy in there," Toad added.

Althea rolled her eyes. "Oh great. My boyfriend is a chicken."

"Ugh! The things I do for you people are insane. I'll go first," Storm groaned. She marched up to the front with Shipwreck coming up behind her.

"Don't worry I'm right behind you!"

"Come any closer and I'll kill you!" Ororo screamed. Kitty, with Lockheed perched on her shoulder, came next followed by Jean, Tabitha, Rogue, Rahne, Jamie, a hysterical Bobby, Jubilee, Scott, Jamie, Sam, Kurt, Althea, Todd, Lance, and Pietro. The group crept down the stairs into the sublevel hallway. As each mutant walked off the last step, they moved off to the left. The hall was getting darker.

"Well there goes all the flashlights," sighed Jamie. "Why are all the batteries dead?"

"No wait. Mine is still working," Storm told them.

Todd, Lance, and Pietro went down slower than everyone else on the staircase.

"Could you guys pick up the pace? If you went any slower you would be in reverse!" Scott muttered.

"Well it's not our fault you geniuses brought only one working flashlight that Storm is carrying! I can't see the next step!" Lance yelled.

Without taking a glance at the other two, Pietro sped up. He tripped over his own feet stumbling forward and grabbed onto Lance. Lance fell forward and brought Toad with him, causing all three to roll down the stairs. Toad, being the acrobat that he is, jumped up and grabbed onto the wall allowing the other two to keep rolling. At the bottom, Lance grabbed the railing and stood up while Pietro missed it and fell flat on his face.

"Ooof!"

"Reflexes like a cat," Jean snickered. Pietro picked himself of the ground. Then the group continued down the hall.

"This is so much fun that I just can't take it," Rogue grumbled.

"Why can't the power switch just be next to the stairs or something," Jubilee groaned.

"I can't even see one thing! Let's just bring one flashlight down. Of course!" Jean muttered to herself. She kept stumbling. "PIETRO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! STOP TRIPPING ME!"

"You know, this reminds me of one of those horror movies. The kids stay home for the night with only two adults……then a mysterious thunderstorm comes out of no where!" Pietro began.

"Ugh, here he goes!" Althea moaned. "You should try sitting through a movie with him."

"The kids have to find the power switch and go into the basement. Funny, it's like us right now. Then! There is an awkward silence…." No one spoke. Everyone gave him death glares.

"You're a real weirdo aren't you?" Scott dead panned.

"Of course some evil, maniacal, ugly, man eating creature jumps out in front of the group."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Storm yelled from the front.

"OH NO! IT'S THE MONSTER! EVERY IDOIT FOR THEMSELVES!" Bobby screeched.

"It's only Todd. How did you get up here so fast? I didn't even see you come up," Storm stated calmly.

"I just like to see the look on your faces!" Todd laughed.

"You can't scare us that easily!" Shipwreck scoffed. "IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE SPIDER! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

During this little scene, he managed to jump on Storm again. She practically threw him down onto the ground. "OWW! WAIT! THE SPIDER IS STILL THERE! IT'S CHASING ME! SHOOO YOU PEST!" Shipwreck ran in circles being chased by the little spider.

"Only my Dad can be chased around by a small spider. I can't even see it… oh wait now I do….eeeeew it's hairy," Althea groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm on it!" Toad stuck his tongue out, snatched the spider from the ground, and ate it.

"Thank you my fine fellow!" Shipwreck exclaimed.

"You really should hope that ze spider was not poisonous," Kurt said. "Actually that vould be pretty hilarious."

"Ha ha ha funny yo," Toad growled.

"How long can this hallway be!" Sam whimpered.

"It is a little farther. There's a turn up ahead please watch—" Storm began. **CRASH! **"Out for the wall. Ugh, never mind."

"IIIIIEEEEEE!" Scott screamed in a high girly voice.

"Ooof!"

"Owww!"

"YEOW! I'M BLEEDING!" Bobby shrieked.

"No you're not. Like, you can't even call that a bruise," Kitty revealed. Lockheed squeaked in agreement.

"My poor beautiful face!" Pietro yelled.

"Shut it Pietro!" Jean screamed as she went right into him and fell backwards.

"You guys should have listened to Storm," Shipwreck sang.

"Look who's talking," Althea grumbled. Shipwreck also walked into the steel wall and fell backwards into Storm, knocking her over onto the ground. He was still on top of her.

"Better watch out Stormy, people will start talking if they see us like this," Shipwreck said.

"SHIPWRECK!" Storm screeched. She used a huge gust of wind to push him off.

**Thanks everyone for reading. I'll post the next chapter soon. Please Review!!!**

**-Sparky**


	3. What Was That!

"SHIPWRECK!" Storm screeched and used a huge gust of wind to push him off. She got up and brushed herself off. "Let's keep moving. We should be near it soon."

The group walked, or somewhat limped in Bobby's case, down the rest of the hall.

"Hey I found the switch!" Scott exclaimed.

"What a relief," Jean sighed.

"Scott just push the switch down—" Ororo began.

**KINK!**

"That can't be good," Jubilee groaned.

"Heh. Just hit a random button. No big deal," Scott stammered. He searched around the unit for the right switch.

"Hey Stormy, what's on your shoulder?" Shipwreck asked. Ororo glanced at her right shoulder and saw a dark gloved hand. A dark figure stood behind her.

"OH NO IT'S A ZOMBIE WITH AN EYE PATCH! RUN!" Bobby screeched.

"AHHHHH!" Pietro shrieked and jumped onto the nearest person.

"PIETRO!" Jean yelled and threw him.

Ororo grabbed the arm of the figure and flipped the person over her shoulder. Every one got into a battle pose and before anyone made a move, Scott found the right power switch and the lights came back on.

"Oooooh my aching head!" groaned the figure that was sprawled on the floor.

"Nick Fury?" Storm yelped. She held out her hand and pulled him back up.

"Every time I come here there's always CHAOS!" Fury groaned. He tried to steady himself.

"Wait…Why are you here?" Shipwreck asked.

"Well I was driving my car during this storm to get to another base and then lightning struck it," Fury began.

"You own a car?" Toad asked.

"YES! It was struck by lightning and completely died. I somehow ended up by this school…." Fury said.

"Everyone seems to be these days," Scott muttered.

"But how did you get in the sublevel—" Althea started.

"Who knows! I can't believe that I, of all people, would have their car struck!" Fury groaned.

"The lightning is just out to get you," Storm stated sarcastically. "Now why don't we all just head upstairs." No one budged.

"Now what!" Storm yelled.

"Well…um…there could be something down here….and since the lights are on…you could, um, see it," Fury stuttered. Everyone just stared blankly at him.

"Ok then," Lance said wide-eyed.

"I'll lead the cavalry!" Shipwreck bellowed. He put his arm around Ororo. "Besides, with Stormy by my side, nothing can go wr— YEOW!"

"Don' even say it!" Storm hissed as she zapped him and pushed him off. She headed down the hall with the students, Shipwreck, and Fury in tow.

"PIETRO! STOP PUSHING ME FORWARD!" Jean screeched.

"If there **is** a monster there, it would run screaming from seeing your face," Pietro stated.

"I'll make you go run screaming!" Jean said as she made the phoenix fire form behind her.

"That shut him up for about five minutes," Althea grumbled.

"I can't take this anymore! I've been standing next to Summers too long! Sooner or later I'm going to become a stiff and a sissy!" Lance groaned.

"HEY!"

After a few more insults and groans, the group made it to the last part of the hall before the stairs.

"Ack!" Storm grunted as something jumped at her and knocked her to the ground.

"Like, it's Mr. Logan!" Kitty alleged.

"What **are** you doing?" Storm asked as he pulled her up.

"Sorry, thought you were a monster or something," Logan replied.

"That's it! No more horror movies for any of you!" Storm snapped. "Logan, why are you here? I thought you were in Canada."

"Was. I came back early."

"That's nice," Fury stated with false enthusiasm.

"Wait, how did you…" Logan began.

"Don't ask," Fury cut him off.

Once everyone was back in the lounge, things seemed to calm down. Somewhat.

"TABITHA, STOP WITH THE BOMBS!" Sam yelled as the seat cushion exploded.

"BOBBY! Ice the rug one more time. I dare you!" Scott barked as he chased Bobby around the room. Bobby kept icing the floor as he went by which sent Scott sliding.

"Look at those two morons go," Jubilee muttered. As Scott came around the couch, Lance stuck his foot out causing him to go sailing into a wall.

"OOF!"

"Summers, you have such grace and poise," Lance spat.

"Say that to my face Alvers!" Scott shot back.

"KITTY, tell Lockheed to stop with ze flames!" Kurt yelped. He was running around with Sam.

"Like, what did you guys do now?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing!" Sam shrieked. He dove flat onto his stomach and a fireball grazed his hair. "Ok, maybe I accidentally tripped over him and then Kurt landed on top of him."

"Not my problem then." Kitty walked over to the other couch and talked with Jubilee.

"PIETRO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jean shrieked.

"IIIEEEE!" Pietro sped into the kitchen with a fuming Jean behind him.

"What could he possibly have done now?" Althea groaned and then flopped onto one of the sofas with Toad. Todd's cushion jolted upward causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Haha!" Tabitha was laughing hysterically from the other side of the room.

"Not funny yo!"

On the other side of the room, Ororo was seated on another sofa rolling her eyes at the scene in front of her. Shipwreck casually waltzed toward the couch and sat beside her.

"What a night!" He stated as he put his arm around her. Ororo waited a few seconds before she was about to pummel him.

"Shipwreck—"

**CRACK KABOOM!**

The lights went completely out.

"SON OF A—"

"MS. MUNROE!"

"Oh great, I can't see where the beer is!" Logan growled from the kitchen.

"Xavier is going to owe me big time!" Ororo yelled.

**The End**

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. Please Review!!**

**-Sparky**


End file.
